titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander "Strike" Martin
Appearance :Xander is thin and athletic. He keeps his black hair in a buzz cut. Street Clothes :Strike likes to wear comfortable clothes. He can generally be found in cargo pants or shorts and a baggy t-shirt with a pair of flip flops on his feet. Uniform :Xander wears a full-body, dark blue spandex suit with a white lightning bolt coming over each shoulder and going under the arm. He also wears white goggles, white boots, and white gauntlets. Notable Equipment :Strike's gear has been created by the Brotherhood of Evil for him specifically for the following purposes: *Strike's goggles have a map/GPS display, which gives Strike information on possible routes he can take. *The gauntlets that Strike wears allow him the ability to punch when moving at high speeds. These punches are highly effective as the force behind them is quite high due to the acceleration. *Strike also has two katanas that are specially designed with dull-resistant blades so that they remain sharp no matter what material they are used to cut through. When these swords are combined with Strike's speed, they are capable of slicing through 6 inches of solid steel. Personality :Strike is a relatively normal teen, excluding the schizophrenia, super speed, and numerous illegal activities. Strike's schizophrenia causes him to hallucinate three different people: first, a girl, who refers to herself as Laney, about the same age as Strike; second, a middle aged man calling himself Carson; and third, Ping, a boy about 6 years old. Laney tends to pick on Strike and treat him like an idiot. Carson is focused on destroying things and hurting people, while Ping is rather submissive, allowing the other two to be more outspoken. :Besides that, Strike is a pretty cool guy. He can get excited easily and employs a strong sense of self-deprecating humor. He's not the social butterfly, but he's not really all that uncomfortable around others. Strike prefers people he is familiar with. He enjoys having special powers and has no problem using them for personal gain. He also doesn't feel guilt regarding doing bad things to people, so he has no problem hurting or killing others around him, though he does seem to have loyalty to other BoE members. Powers and Abilities The Speed Force :The Speed Force has given Strike a few abilities: *Strike is able to move at superhuman speeds. He is able to go approximately 600 miles per hour. At this speed, most people see him as a blur and have trouble making out what or who just went by them. **Using this speed, Strike is able to create whirlwinds with comparable intensity to an F1 tornado. The following link explains the F-scale. **This speed also allows Strike the ability to run up vertical surfaces for a limited distance, approximately 15 feet. This ability also requires the surface of the vertical to have a decent amount of friction. **Strike is also capable of running around something and creating a vortex like effect such that the air inside the circle is sucked out, thereby causing anyone inside to suffocate. *Strike seems to have unlimited endurance which makes it seem like he could just run forever and never stop. *Strike's brain functions much more quickly than normal humans which allows him to interpret things while he moves at high speeds. This can be used to process vast amounts of knowledge incredibly quickly as well. It also means that things moving at normal speeds seem like they are in slow motion. Weaknesses :Strike has all the normal human weaknesses; such that a sufficiently strong blow to the head will knock him out, a knife can cut him, water can drown him, and gas could knock him out. This physical weakness combined with the extreme speeds at which Strike runs means that he must be careful or else he could severely injure himself if he were to trip or run into something. Other Abilities :Custom-designed uniform designed by the Brotherhood for more efficient use of his powers; see Notable Equipment. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :At the age of 12, Xander was diagnosed with schizophrenia. For nearly 2 years, he underwent medication after medication and always seemed to be heading to his next psychiatrist appointment. At 14, Xander and his parents got terribly frustrated with the ever changing medications and their adverse effects on Xander; some gave him terrible mood swings, some made him drowsy all day, others made it nearly impossible for him to focus on anything for more than a moment. They decided to take a break and see what would happen. :A few months after ending all of his treatments, Xander's schizophrenic symptoms seemed to disappear. It seemed like quite the miracle as he returned to being the relatively normal teen that he'd been before his diagnosis. All that changed when he was going home from school one day and freak lightning struck him. Come to find out, it was the Speed Force picking Xander to be the newest speedster. :Xander employed his new abilities and began a career as a hero, under the name of Streak. Unfortunately, this is also when three new hallucinations, Laney, Carson, and Ping, began to appear. Xander tried to ignore these new symptoms and attempted to get the attention of Flash, aiming at taking the spot of Kid Flash. However, the Flash seemed to notice something in Xander that made him hesitant. He then picked someone else to pick up the mantle of Kid Flash. :Xander gave up his heroic career and turned to using his speed for small crimes like stealing and pickpocketing. He was then recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil. He's been in their ranks for nearly a year and has settled on the name of Strike; because he is as deadly and fast as a lightning strike. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Aeromancers Category:Enhanced Cognitive Speed Category:Enhanced Damage Category:Super Endurance Category:Supernatural Category:Super Speed Category:Vertical Traversal Category:Titans Together